Fragen
by Gefion
Summary: Maiden of the Moons "Questions" auf Deutsch übersetzt.


**Fragen**

Sie konnte sich immer noch an die erste Frage die sie ihm gestellt hatte erinnern, in der

Nacht am Feuer; als sie dem Knistern der schwelenden Balken, dem Zischen der brennenden Spielsachen und dem Zischen von röstendem Fleisch zuhörte. Es waren das Haus ihrer Familie, die Spielsachen ihres Bruders und die Haut ihrer Eltern, die brannten. Die Flammen glitzerten merkwürdig in ihren unglaublich blauen Augen, ihr goldenes Haar zerzaust und ihr rosa Nachthemd zerrissen. Sie hielt ihren Teddybär fester an sich gedrückt, so dass ein Auge des Teddys abplatzte, als ein Finger nach oben schoss um das Geschenk das sie gerade überreicht hatte – eine altmodische Taschenuhr, befleckt mit etwas rotem – zu berühren.

Dann sprach Sie.

„Warum?" fragte sie den Jungen vor ihr, ruhig und viel zu feierlich, „Warum kann dich niemand sehen?"

Zur Antwort lächelte er – kastanienbraune Augen, warm und voller Freundlichkeit – und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Eine Asche verstreuende Brise wehte über die Rodung, die Rufe der Feuerwehrmänner und das Kreischen der Sirenen schnitten durch die trübe Nacht. „Vielleicht" murmelte er, die Stimme so gleichmäßig und melodisch wie ein Lied, „weil sie nicht gut genug hinsehen."

Sie nahm seine Hand.

**X**

„M-Mit wem?"

Angespannt drehte sie sich von ihm weg und blickte schnell in die Richtung des Sprechers, ihrem Bruder. Der kleine blonde Junge schwankte, verlor zwischenzeitlich seine Stimme, aber bald darauf seine Angst unterdrückend, stellte er die Frage, die niemand sonst zu stellen wagte: „Mit- mit wem sprichst du?"

„…" Erstarrt starrte sie ihn für eine scheinbar unendliche Minute an – ihr starrer Blick enthielt keine Freundlichkeit oder Wärme – schwer zu glauben da sie einst davon überquollen. Nein, nun waren sie leer und kalt, rau wie der Herbstwind, der über den Spielplatz des Waisenhauses fegte auf dem sie sich befanden. Nicht in der Nähe der anderen Kinder natürlich, wie immer duckte sie sich in die Ecke des Zaunes, dorthin kam sie immer – obwohl sie anscheinend allein war – um zu reden.

Ihr Bruder wartete geduldig, obwohl er zitterte. Es war nicht wegen der Kälte.

Und nach längerem Schweigen – den Blick gerichtet auf wem auch immer ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt – entgegnete sie: „Mit ihm."

Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder sprach.

**X**

„Woher?" fragte sie eines nachts, versteckt in einem dunklen Winkel der Kirche. Der Junge neben ihr schien sich in ihrer momentanen Position nicht wohl zu fühlen, aber sie hatten keine Wahl – alle ihrer üblichen Verstecke wurden während dieser Nacht von der Polizei kontrolliert. Zu viele Haustierleichen…… „Woher kommst du?"

Er hielt sie, wie er es immer tat – sanft, ihren Körper liebkosend- die Lippen an ihren Nacken gepresst. Sie verzogen sich zu einem leichten Grinsen. „Von weit weg…", erzählte er ihr nachsichtig; ihre hand haltend und seine Brust an ihren Tücken drückend; „weit, weit weg."

„Unbeschreiblich weit." Seine Stimme war genauso leicht und zärtlich wie immer, aber sie konnte eine Andeutung von Traurigkeit feststellen. Das ließ sie die Stirn runzeln.

Also küsste sie ihn, hart und eindringlich, wie er es ihr beigebracht hatte. Es war ein flüchtiger Augenblick Leidenschaft unterdrückt von Neugier.

„Wenn es so weit ist, warum kommst du dann?", flüsterte sie, ihren Kopf neigend, so wie er es mochte.

Ein Kichern kam aus seinem Mund, einem Mund, der sich über ihrer Kehle schloss und leicht zubiss. Was ein Kichern und ein Rinnsal von Blut verursachte. „Deinetwegen."

**X**

„Wie? Wie nur!", murmelte die irritierte Krankenschwester mürrisch, eindeutig frustriert über das Waisenkind vor ihr – Alkohol auf die kleinen, dürren Arme tupfend, als Vorbereitung für die Verbände und den Verbandsmull. „Wie hast du dir diese Verletzung zugezogen? Du rennst oder spielst nie in der Pause, du bist immer im Bett, krank! Wie also?"

„…" Das Mädchen schoss der Frau einen Blick zu –

Ein Blick, der die Hilfsbereitschaft buchstäblich einfrieren ließ; einer der das Blut in den Adern gefror. Wann waren ihre blauen Augen so geworden?

„Nicht…", fauchte das Kind mit kratzender Stimme, als ob es nicht daran gewöhnt wäre zu sprechen. „Fass mich nicht an … verbinde mich nicht … heil mich nicht … er mag das nicht."

Die Krankenschwester blinzelte, ihr Herz stoppte einen Moment und dann entspannt sie – sich erinnernd mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. „Liebes," begann sie ein zweites Mal (mit sanfterer, freundlicherer Stimme) „Ich muss dich behandeln. Deine Arme sind vollkommen mit Kratzern übersät!"

„Er mag das nicht", murmelte das Mädchen monoton – in die Ferne starrend mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, „Er mag es nicht, wenn du mich berührst."

„Du bist blass wie ein Geist – du wirst dünn!"

„Er wird dich bezahlen lassen – ich werde dich zahlen lassen."

Die Frau streckte plötzlich ihre Hand aus, ihre Augen geweitet in beunruhigtem Schrecken. „Und sind das Bissspuren auf deiner - ?"

„**Ich sagte, fass mich nicht an**!"

Ein Lichtblitz, ein gellender Schrei.

Das Waisenkind verließ den Krankenflügel, dem Doktor ruhig erklärend, warum seine Krankenschwerster nicht mehr fähig sei zu arbeiten.

**X**

„Wann?" wimmerte sie, während sie mit ihm unter dem sternenklaren Himmel lag, die Spielplatzschaukeln quietschten in einem leichten Windstoß in der Frühlingsluft. „Wann können wir gehen? Ich mag es hier nicht."

Er schnurrte an ihrer Schulter, sich seinen Weg ihren bloßen Körper herunterküssend. Eine klauenbewehrte Hand kam auf dem Anhänger den sie trug, die Zeit wegtickend, zu liegen. „Bald", versprach er, „sehr bald. Aber noch nicht … wir sind hier noch nicht fertig."

„Ist noch so viel mehr zu tun?" fragte sie, sich seinen Fingerspitzen entgegenbiegend.

Ein Lächeln.

„Oh ja. Viel mehr … Ich bin noch so sehr hungrig, weiß du." Seine langen, scharfen Schneidezähne fletschend, blickter an dem Mädchen hinunter. „Ich verhungre … hilf mir".

Verstehend nickte sie, und bat sich ihm wieder an. „Ich werde dir immer helfen – so lange du mich liebst."

Ein Kuss war nicht ihre einzige Antwort. „Ich werde dich ewig lieben."

„_Danke."_

**X**

„Was - ? - !" Die Direktorin des Waisenhauses ließ ein erschrockenes Keuchen hören, sich vor Überraschung beinahe windend. „Oh!" Du hast mich erschre - Was tust du hier? Es ist nach Mitternacht."

Das Mädchen starrte die Frau einfach an, einen einäugigen Teddy in ihrer linken Hand und ein Messer in ihrer Rechten. Wie sie es geschafft hatte, eine Waffe wie diese in einem so sicherheitsorientierten Gebäude zu bekommen, war eine unergründliche Frage, aber da war unverkennbar der Schimmer der Klinge in ihren kleinen Finger. Ihr weißes Baumwollnachthemd raschelte, leuchtete gespenstig in dem violetten Dunkel.

„Er stirbt", sagte sie stumpf, einen Schritt vorwärts in den dunkeln, dunkeln Raum machend. Die ältere Frau versuchte den Lichtschalter zu finden, musste aber feststellen, dass ihre Arme sich einfach nicht bewegen wollten. „er braucht Hilfe … Er braucht mehr Kraft. Astral … „

„Wer ist – was? Worüber sprich-?"

Die Tür schlug zu ohne dass jemand sie auch nur berührt hatte. Das Mädchen ragte plötzlich über dem Bett auf, ihre Augen glänzten.

Sie waren …!

„Er liebt mich!"

Ein platschendes Spritzen, ein makabres Krachen – das Klappern einer Taschenuhr gegen eine triefende Brust. Gefangen.

Sie lächelte schwach, etwas schwarzes Blut auf ihrer Wange verschmierend. Er würde so zufrieden sein… Allein der Gedanke machte sie glücklich. Sie war immer glücklich, wenn er zufrieden war.

…Warum sollte sie ihn nicht noch zufriedener machen?

**X**

Schreien schien etwas zu sein dem sie nicht entkommen konnte. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater hatten geschrieen; geflucht und geschrieen, dass sie ein böses Mädchen, ein ungezogenes, wertloses Mädchen sei. Ihr Bruder hatte ebenfalls geschrieen und gesagt, dass sie gruselig und krank sei. Sogar ihre Freunde hatten geschrieen – sie verständnislos wegen roten Malen, roten Flecken angebrüllt.

Jetzt schrie die Welt – schrie in der Straße, auf dem Spielplatz, im Gebäude, in ihr Gesicht. Sie reagierte nicht auf ihr Schreien. Sie hatte es noch nie getan. Sie schubsten sie, vollkommen angeekelt, von Seite zu Seite, ihre tropfenden Pyjamas nicht berühren wollend. Pyjamas, die nicht länger weiß waren.

Eine rosa Zunge schnellte hervor um ihre Lippen zu kosten. Sie waren süß und salzig in einer metallischen Art …Kein Wunder, dass er den Geschmack genoss. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu.

Er lächelte unglücklich als Antwort.

Das überraschte sie.

„Warum siehst du so traurig aus?" fragte sie beunruhigt, das Schreien und Kreischen der Nachbarn, das Heulen der Polizeiautos, das Summen der Sende- und Empfangsgeräte.

Er runzelte seine Stirn mitleidvoll. „Weil ich weit, weit weggehen muss."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie ließ das Messer und den Teddy fallen. Klapper, klapper, klapper, … „Wa-Was? Warum? Ich habe dir doch gebracht was du brauchtest. Ich brachte dir doch so viel." Verzweifelte Hände schossen zu der Messinguhr, versuchten sie ihm zu geben. Er lehnte es ab sie zu nehmen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich kann hier nicht bleiben", sagte er ihr leise, als ob es ein Geheimnis wäre. Sie beugten sich beide vor, taten so als ab es eins Wäre. „Oder sie werden mich finden."

„Aber sie können dich nicht sehen!", protestierte sie, Tränen stachen in ihren Augenwinkeln. Zwei große, stämmige Männer kamen auf sie zu – silberne Handschellen in ihren Händen. „Wie sollen sie dich finden?"

Er gab ihr einen herzzerbrechenden Blick und berührte ihre Wangen. „Sie werden dich dazu bringen, es zu erzählen."

Die Männer kamen jetzt näher, kämpften sich durch das Gedränge zu dem Mädchen durch. „Niemals! Das werde ich niemals tun."

„Sie werden dich zwingen. Und ich kann nicht hier sein wenn das passiert."

„Aber …"

Ein kleines Grinsen,. „Freunde wie ich verschwinden immer früh genug."

„Nein!" ein Schluchzer zwängte sich in ihre Kehle, ihre Hände griffen seine. „Nein, du kannst mich nicht allein lassen! Du – du hast versprochen dass wir zusammen gehen!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich, Augen die wässrig waren und glänzten vor Schreck – dann ein Idee. Ein Luftschnappen. „Ja! Ja! Nimm mich mit dir!"

Er sagte gar nichts.

Die beiden Erwachsenen hatten sie erreicht – stießen Worte hervor, die sie entweder nicht hören oder nicht verstehen konnte … oder es nicht wollte; sie konnte nicht sagen welches von beiden. Es interessierte sie nicht, sie schenkte ihnen sowieso keine Beachtung.

„Nimm mich mit dir!" wisperte sie flehend, die Männer ignorierend. Die Männer mochten das gar nicht – griffen ihren Arm, zogen sie weg von dem Jungen. Sie waren rau und ungehobelt.

Als er das sah, fing der Junge wieder an Gefühle zu zeigen – Ärger. Seine Augen funkelten, leuchteten, schimmerten – die Zähne entblößt. Und auf sein Kommando zerbrachen die Handschellen, scharfe Scherben schnitten die Netzhäute der Männer auf.

Auch sie fingen an zu schreien. Schrieen, als sie fiel, zu seinen Füßen und weinte. Mehr Männer kamen jetzt…

„Bitte …", bettelte sie, ihren Kopf an seinem Nacken vergrabend, als er sich zu ihr herunterbückte um sie zu umarmen, nicht fähig, es nicht zu tun. Er gab ihr ihren Teddybär zurück. Sie drückte den Teddy fest und kroch näher an ihn heran. „Bitte, nimm mich mit dir."

„Du wirst ihn nicht mögen - den Ort weit, weit weg."

„Ich werde es, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin."

Er schürzte seine Lippen und starrte direkt in diese verfolgenden Augen. „Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte, bevor sie ihn küsste. Und als sie das tat, fühlte sie etwas hartes und kaltes, das ihr Herz zusammendrückte – fester und fester… aber nicht einmal schrie sie.

Dann waren sie fort.

**X**

**Auszug aus dem Polizeibericht Nr. 3489235**

**Seventh Bell Waisenhaus (MI) – mehrfacher Mord /Selbstmord**

_…Rosette Christopher, 12 Jahre, wurde um 2:34 h am Morgen des 27. Juni 2005 tot aufgefunden, lediglich ein paar Minuten nachdem sie als Mörder an14 ihrer Mitwaisenkinder und Aufseher festgestellt worden war. Die Behörden waren zuerst unsicher wie sie starb, da sie sie die ganze Zeit im Blickfeld hatten. (Sie geben an, dass sie einfach umkippte und fort war. S. S. 9) Außerdem haben sie keine Idee wie sie so eine Tötungs-Orgie hatte veranstalten können. Viele überlebende Opfer deuteten an, sie wäre geistskrank, nachdem sie sie mehrfach bei ihren täglichen Unterhaltungen mit jemandem, der niemals da war beobachtet hatten. Dieselbe Person, vermuteten sie, mit der sie sprach in der fragwürdigen Nacht. (Hier sind zahllose Beweise die diesen Fall bestätigen. S.S. 11 – 15). Vielleicht kommt der wichtigste Hinweis vom jüngeren Bruder des Mädchens, Joshua Christopher, einer der wenigen beim Massaker verschonten: „Sie würde stundenlang mit ihm sprechen." Als wir ihn fragten wer „Er„ sei, sagt er, er wisse es nicht sicher, aber bemerkte, dass Mrs. Jean, die verstorbene Eigentümerin des Waisenhauses „Ihn" als Rosettes eingebildeten Freund abgestempelt habe. Wie auch immer, Fachleute, die sich versammelt hatten um diese Möglichkeit zu überprüfen, glauben, dass dort mehr als das ist, vielleicht litt Rosette unter einem undiagnostizierten Fall von Schizophrenie. Es muss ebenfalls erwähnt werden, dass sie vielleicht massive psychologischen (ebenso wie psychische, wenn die Male auf ihrem Körper irgendwelche Einschätzung erlauben) Ausfälle hatte, (s. beigefügte Fot. 27 -32)Wie auch immer, keine dieser Möglichkeiten erklären, warum die Augen des Mädchens, welche zahllose Male zuvor als blau beurteilt wurden und stattdessen unleugbar kastanienbraun sind und warum sie eindeutig lächelte. Einige vermuteten weil sie absichtlich in den Tod ging, ein Selbstmord, und sie wusste sie würde der Bestrafung entkommen. Andere wiederum argumentierten, wie könnte das sein, wo es doch durch die Autopsie bewiesen ist, dass ihr Herz im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes explodiert war?_


End file.
